The meaning
by clo7615
Summary: One shot, Annabeth is a year 8 student like Percy, she doesn't think he knows her name, but he does, from finding out they were both dyslexic, they were best friends for 3 years, until graduation comes when they are 16, and Annabeth finally learns what the meaning of love is and if what she felt for Percy years ago in year 8 for him, were love, and still are.


**Hi this is just a one shot, I have seen a few a bit like this, but I have tried to make it as different as possible for you, I hope you all like it. All will be in Annabeth's pov.**

My first year at secondary school, was well how do I put this, eventful, I got asked out twice, of course I declined, because trust me nobody who is 12 knows what the meaning of love is, they just see someone think there ok, then next thing you know is that they think they have fallen in love with them, I mean really is it just me that thinks love should be special. I hope not, anyways, I know in high school people will always have crushes I have only have one which I have had since last year and now, and probably after that as well... Percy Jackson. Now I can't tell you I love him, well firstly because of that whole speech I gave like 15 seconds ago, and secondly, right now I'm 13 I may be smart, but even I don't know a thing about love, so for now I'm going to say I like him, because you see there is a difference, which I think you can figure out yourself.

I'm now in year 8 my second year, hopefully this year will be more settled, because last year we were all getting our friendship groups together, and you see, I have some pretty amazing friends, and of course Thalia my best friend, that I have known since, well the whole time I have been alive for. There is Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia and me, in our friendship, and in a popularity term, I would say we were about middle, not top, not bottom, but in-between, and I have got to be truthful, you know that quote good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught, yeah well that pretty much sums me up.

Now let me elaborate, its actually quite simple, I get really good levels in the subjects I do like but the subjects I don't like, I tend to get a bad level, but its not my fault, teachers just don't understand, that students are not going to pay attention if the lessons are rubbish, and I thought teachers were suppose to teach, not bore students to sleep.

Anyway, enough about my rants, lets get to school.

I arrive at school with my friends, we go straight to lesson, we find Percy Jackson with his group, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo. Now I know Piper has a crush on Jason, Reyna has one on Leo, hazel, on Frank, and Thalia on Nico, luckily, now I have thought about this probably too much, but there is one for each of us, now I know that might not be right, and that the boys may not even notice us, let alone like us, but I try to make Percy notice me, same with the other girls, but I know that it wont work, might as well be yourself, considering you can't pretend to be someone else because everyone else I taken, I know I have tried.

Overall, I didn't mention this earlier, but I don't think any of the guys know our names, which is what winds me up most about love, I keep telling myself, never ever to like someone in high school, because if you end up coming on to strong to a guy, then they can tell everyone and that's your social life gone, and the other thing, is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her crew, I don't even know there names, why should I bother to learn them when I don't even talk to them?

Anyway our first lesson of the new year, my friends on one side of the hall Percy's on the other, them looking at us, we pretending we can't hear, now from what I have heard about Percy, is that he is extremely loyal, kind, charming, just the guy of every girls dreams really.

We went into Maths and I stared gob smacked at the seating plan, the back table, me, Thalia, Piper, Nico, Jason, and Percy, how predictable, all 3 of our crushes on one table sitting next to them as well, why do I suddenly have butterflies in my stomach, what should I do, well I cant run, looks like I'm going to have to sit next to him, and he's going to have to learn my name, looks like a challenge for both of us, I thought as I pulled out my pen, oh and by the way, this is one of the lessons I don't like.

" Hey Annabeth, Annabeth are you awake." I suddenly heard a guys voice wake me up whoever it is there going to get punch " Shut up," I then looked up to see who it was, unfortunately for me it was Percy flipping Jackson, I panicked and soon after an awkward silence I spoke up, " Sorry, I just really don't like maths, its hard enough being dyslexic," Oh gods why would I tell him that Annabeth you are such an idiot sometimes, but hey at least he knows my name.

He soon replied back, " Really your dyslexic, but your so good at English, and if it makes you feel any better I' am dyslexic as well." Wow, after that my mind went blank we actually carried on that conversation, and for me I was enjoying it, I will never forget this day, I thought.

And I never did, even until now, and right now, I' am 16, and my friendship consists of me, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Percy. Who would of ever thought that it would end up like this, even if some of us are actually more than friends, well all of us I got my perfect Percy, Thalia got her nice Nico, bad word I know but its all I can think of, at the moment, Piper, got her oh what ever, Piper got Jason, Hazel got Frank, and Reyna got Leo, and remember Rachel Elizabeth Dare, on the second day of our second year she got moved to an all girls school, and her crew, kind of just faded away, I still don't know there names but I think graduation day is a bit late to learn them now, oh well.

Before I go here is a piece of advice, you see how high school works is that, there will be groups, but that didn't stop me and Percy being together, even if it took him until the end of last year to ask me out, but maybe he followed Taylor Swift's advice, " I think falling in love with your best friend is magical, " Maybe he used that advice, and like the advice I' m giving you now, hopefully it will work, and you will think before you say you love someone because I' am 99.9% sure that at the time it wont be true.

The first time I ever experienced true love was about 15 minutes ago, because the day Percy asked me out, I told him to wait or the right moment until he tells me he loved me, and he did, as soon as we graduated he did, and so did I, because after 4 years of not having a clue what love is, I have my own proof, that I' am 100% sure now that...

I know what the meaning of love is, and trust me it took me a long time to realise it, but just enough time, for me to find myself, first.

 **That was my first oneshot, I hope you liked it, I think I could of done better, but I tried, anyway, thanks for all the support on my other story,**

 **R &R thanks!**

 **clo7615**


End file.
